


Coffee Shop Romance

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the local barista at Lee's Cafe. One day while he is at work, a new boy to town by the name of Niall Horan walks into the cafe and changes Harry's life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Romance

The bell to the café dinged as another customer walked in. The smell of baked fresh goods permeated the air. There was light music playing in the background and small chitter chatter of the different customers could be heard throughout the café. Harry looked up from behind the cash register and was met with cerulean blue eyes and dyed blonde hair. The boy smiled at him and he was wearing braces.

“Hi there, what can I get you?” Harry asked the boy with a smile. The boy’s eyes scanned the menu behind Harry and then he shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not really sure, what’s good here?” the boy asked, an obvious Irish accent present in his voice. Harry smiled at the boy and looked behind him at the menu.

“Well the caramel Frappuccino is pretty good. We also have bakery fresh cinnamon rolls and all sorts of things,” Harry says to the Irish lad.

The boy ponders for a moment and then comes to a decision.

“I guess I will have a caramel Frappuccino and one cinnamon roll,” he said with a smile. Harry smiled back at the boy and made his way over and started making the boy’s drink.

“So I notice that your accent is Irish, you new here?” Harry asked the boy.

The boy nodded his head. “Yeah I just moved here from Mullingar Ireland a few weeks ago actually,” he told Harry.

Harry nodded his head in understanding and then finished making his drink. He set the drink on the counter, and then he grabbed a pair of tongs and pulled out a cinnamon roll from underneath the glass counter and put it in a bag.

“Alright, your total comes to 4 pounds even,” Harry tells him.

The boy reaches into his pocket and pulls four pounds out of his wallet. Harry takes the money from the Irish lad and punches his order into the cash register. He puts the money in the till and then hands the boy his receipt.

“Thanks for coming to Lee’s café, have a nice day!” Harry says with a smile.

The boys smiled and waved goodbye to Harry. Just before he exited Harry shouted out to him.

“Hey wait, what’s your name?” Harry asked the boy.

The boy smiled back at him and replied, “Niall” and then walked out the door. Harry smiled to himself and said, “Niall” with a big old smile on his face.

*-*

Harry’s phone woke him from his sleep. He shut off his alarm and wiped the sleep from his face. He really didn’t want to get up as his dreams were filled of the little Irish boy that came into the café yesterday. He smiled as he got up and headed to the shower.

The hot water cascaded over his body and relaxed his tired muscles from the day before. He began singing to himself, something that he only did when he was alone in the house because he didn’t want anyone to hear him.

_Heart beats fast_   
_Colors and promises_   
_How to be brave_   
_How can I love when I’m afraid_   
_to fall_   
_But watching you stand alone_   
_All of my doubt_   
_Suddenly goes away somehow_

I finish showering and then step out and dry myself off. I wrap the towel around my waist and flick my hair back and then trudge down the hallway back to my room. I search through my drawers and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a Romones tshirt. After I get dressed, I head downstairs and have a quick breakfast of a bowl of cereal and toast and then make my way to school.

When I arrive to school, my best friend Louis greets me with a smile.

“Hey Harry, how was your weekend?” he asks with a small smile.

I give him a smile back before answering, “worked all weekend and then had this cute Irish lad come into the store,” I tell him.

He gives me a small smile.

“What was his name?” he asks me with curiosity in his voice.

“Niall and he moved here a few weeks ago from Mullingar, Ireland.” I tell him.

“So that’s who the new kid is then,” Louis says to me.

Wait? Niall is a new student here. My heart flutters a little bit but I quickly make my way to my locker and say goodbye to Louis. I grab my things from my locker and make my way to my first class Maths. God I hate Maths so much!

I enter my class and am greeted by Mr. Cowell and then head to the back of the room where I take my seat.

“Class, before we begin, I would like to introduce our new student, Niall Horan!” Mr. Cowell says with a smile.

In the classroom walks in the boy that I met at the coffee shop the day before. I smile when his eyes lock with mine and then I see a smile appear on his face. He says hi to the class and then makes his way to the empty seat next to me.

“Hey Harry,” he says to me. I give him a small smile and say “Hey” back to him.

Mr. Cowell begins with the lesson and I find it very hard to pay attention. My mind keeps drifting to the blue eyed blonde that is sitting next to me. I look over to Niall and can see him taking the notes of the lecture that Mr. Cowell is giving us.

I begin to daydream then, of Niall and myself. We are out in the moonlight, slow dancing by a shimmering pond. He has his hands around my waist and my arms are drapped over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. His eyes are peering into mine and I can see his love for me in them. He leans closer to me, his lips only inches from mine.

“Mr. Styles!” Mr. Cowell shouts out to me.

I snap out of my day dream and the whole class has their eyes on me.

“Hmm?” I ask him.

“Would you care to answer the question that I’ve written on the board?” he says, holding out a piece of chalk.

I nod my head and climb out of my seat and make my way to the front of the room. I grab the chalk from Mr. Cowell’s outstretched hand and begin to work on the problem that he left on the board. I can hear snickers coming from behind me but I choose to ignore them.

I finish the problem on the board and hand the piece of chalk back to Mr. Cowell.

“Well done Mr. Styles, you may take your seat again.” He tells me and smiles.

I make my way back to my seat and Niall looks over at me and smiles. His braces show and it makes my heart melt.

“Nice work Harry,” he says to me.

“Thanks, wasn’t that hard of a problem to be honest. Maths isn’t really that hard for me,” I tell him.

He looks over at me and then nods.

“Lucky for you, Maths is my worst subject in school,” he says and then lowers his head.

Just then and idea pops into my head.

“I could tutor you if you would like,” I tell him.

His eyes light up and he brings back his smile.

“That would be great Harry,” he says.

“Great! You can meet me after I get off work at Lee’s and we can work there, I have to close the store down anyway,” I tell him.

He just nods his head and then we get back to paying attention to the lesson.

*-*

The rest of the day just seems to drag by and then it’s time for me to head to work. I climb in my car and make my way to the little café.

I walk into the café a short time later and the bell above the door jingles. Liam looks up from behind the counter and smiles as soon as he sees me.

“Harry! I didn’t know you had to work today,” he tells me with excitement.

“Picked up an extra shift, I needed more money,” I tell him.

He nods his head and throws me a green apron from behind the counter. I quickly tie it around my waist and make my way to the register. I open the till and make sure that all the money is accounted for.

“All the money seems to be here,” I say to myself. I close the till and wait for the customers to come in. I grab my book from under the counter and turn to where I left off.

A short time later the bell above the door rings and I look up from my place in my book and a smile comes to my face.

“Niall!” I say to the blonde as he approaches the counter.

He gives me a small wave and then peruses the menu that is on the wall behind me.

“I’ll have a caramel Frappuccino and a cinnamon roll,” he tells me with a smile.

“Coming right up!” I say with excitement.

I make my way to the back of the café and makes Niall’s drink. After it is finished, I place it on the counter and then grab a pair of tongs and grab his cinnamon roll from under the glass counter and place it in a bag.

“That will be four pounds,” I tell him as I punch his order in to the cash register.

He hands me five pounds and tells me to keep the change. I place his money inside the till and take the one pound bill and place it in our tip jar.

“What time do you get off?” Niall asks me.

I look over to the clock and check the time.

“In about twenty minutes actually,” I tell him with a smile.

He makes his way over to a booth in the back of the café and I continue with the next customer in line.

The end of my shift comes and I tell Liam to go home and that I will close up shop. He smiles and then heads out the door.

I pick up all the chairs and place them on top of the tables and mop the floors. I count up the money from the cash register that we made for the day and write it down in our book. I then take off my apron and go over to where Niall is working on the homework that Mr. Cowell assigned us.

“Alright, now, let’s get started with the basic stuff,” I tell him.

*-*

The hours just seem to fly by and I spend most of the time laughing. Niall and I tell things about each other that we have never told anyone before. We become closer that day, and we didn’t know it then, but a romance quickly develops between the two of us.

I look over at the clock and see how late it is getting.

“Jeesh, it’s ten o clock already,” I tell Niall with a smile.

He looks over at the clock and smiles as well.

“Time really does fly when you are having fun with friends,” he says.

I just giggle and stand up. We both walk out of the café and I lock the door behind me.

“See you at school tomorrow Harry!” Niall yells to me and then walks off into the cold night.

“See you tomorrow,” I say to myself with a smile upon my face.

When I get home, my mom is waiting for me in the living room.

“Harry do you realize what time it is? You were supposed to be home from work hours ago,” she tells me, concern evident on her face.

I sit down on the couch.

“Sorry Mom, I was going to call but lost track of time. I was tutoring Maths to the new boy in school,” I tell her.

I can see the relief wash over her face and then she finally smiles.

“Thank heavens, I was just imagining the worst,” she tells me and chuckles.

I laugh back and turn on the tv. My mom gets up and heads off to bed. My eyes begin to get droopy and I decide that it would be a good idea for me to go to bed.

I trudge my way to my bedroom and strip down and climb into bed. I shut off the lamp next to my bed and text Louis and tell him goodnight.

As my eyes fall closed that night, I am left with visions of a blue eyed boy in my dreams.


End file.
